


A Very Pitch Perfect Christmas

by nweeks3



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: The Bellas are headed to Aubrey's house for a 3-day Christmas party.Set in December 2019, in-between Chapters 1 & 2 of We've Waited Long Enough.





	1. Invitation & Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not included in the series My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 4 because of the fact that it crisscrosses with the timeline of We've Waited Long Enough.

On December 1st, Aubrey sat down at her computer about to type an e-mail. What she was typing could be heard in a voice-over.

_"Dear Bellas,_

_You are invited to the Donaldson House for the Bella's 1st Annual Christmas Party. There will be fun & games, a Secret Santa gift exchange, a Christmas feast, and a very special Christmas concert where the Bellas have been asked to perform. The festivities will begin on Thursday December 19th, and end following the Christmas feast on Saturday December 21st. Please respond with your RSVP so I know if you will be attending._

_Season's greetings,_

_Aubrey."_

In a montage similar to the phone montage from the first movie, all of the Bellas looked at their phones to read the e-mail Aubrey sent. Emily was concerned that she & Benji may not be able to afford making the trip up for the party due to their wedding being 2 months away, but Aubrey assured them they would not need to book a hotel room. It gave Emily a sigh of relief from a financial point of view knowing that the only thing she & Benji had to worry about was booking a flight. After the two spent about an hour looking at possible flights, they found one at an affordable price. And with that, all of the Bellas have confirmed their RSVP's and will be attending.

* * *

17 days later, Aubrey came home with some Christmas decorations.

"Chad, I'm home." Aubrey said walking in the door while struggling with boxes of decorations.

"Here, let me give you a hand with those." Chad said carrying some of the decorations Aubrey was carrying and they sat them down in front of their Christmas tree.

"Thanks. There's some more decorations in my car." Aubrey said as the two went outside to carry more stuff in.

After they got inside with all of the decorations…"Just think, our first year hosting a Christmas party since we've been married." Chad said.

"And not only that...but it's also Finn's first Christmas." Aubrey added.

"Yeah. It's so exciting. Did you hear if all of the Bellas are coming to the party?" Chad asked.

"They're all planning to. Though I feel bad that Emily & Benji had to dip into their wedding budget just to come here." Aubrey said.

"At least they didn't have to book a hotel room." Chad said.

"Yeah. Especially since I bought all those air matresses for everyone to use." Aubrey said.

At that point, Aubrey received a text from Jessica. It read "Can you or Chad pick Ashley & I up at JFK tomorrow? We land at about 3pm."

Aubrey replied "I'll have Chad come pick you two up."

Jessica replied "Great. See you tomorrow."

After Aubrey read the text, she & Chad got out the decorations Aubrey bought.

"Wow, look at all of this stuff you bought today." Chad said.

"Yep. I got us a new wreath for our front door, some new tinsel for the tree, and I even got us a tablecloth for the party." Aubrey said.

"What do you say we put the tables together and put the tablecloth on right now." Chad suggested.

"Good idea." Aubrey said.

At that point, Aubrey & Chad grabbed the tables they would use for big get togethers (such as this one) and put them all together to make one big table. Once that was finished, Aubrey opened up the new tablecloth, and she & Chad grabbed opposite ends of the tablecloth before putting it on the big table. Afterwards, Aubrey received a text from Emily. It read "Can you or Chad pick Benji & I up at JFK tomorrow? We land at about 3:15pm."

Aubrey replied "I'll have Chad come pick you two up."

Emily replied "Great. See you tomorrow."

"Well, that tablecloth definitely looks great." Chad said.

"Yeah, it does." Aubrey said. "Listen, tomorrow while I work on getting the place ready for the party, can you pick up Jessica, Ashley, Emily, & Benji at JFK?" She asked.

"Sure. When do they fly in?" Chad asked.

"Jessica & Ashley fly in at 3pm and Emily & Benji fly in at 3:15pm." Aubrey said.

"Cool. So what else has to be done before the party tomorrow?" Chad asked.

"Well, I rented a bus for us to get to the mall and the concert venue. So, I have to pick that up tomorrow and I have to run to the supermarket to pick up a few things afterwards." Aubrey said.

"How about this: Tomorrow while you go pick up the bus, I'll take Finn with me to the supermarket. Just make a list of what you need me to get and I'll get it. Then after I'm done at the store, I'll head over to JFK to pick up Jessica, Ashley, Emily, & Benji." Chad suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Aubrey said.

Just then, Aubrey looked at her watch and realized that it was time to feed Finn. So she quickly went into the kitchen to prepare a plate of food for him while Chad brought Finn to the kitchen table to eat dinner.


	2. Welcome

At Beca, Chloe, & Amy's apartment the next morning, Chloe was making a casserole when Beca walked into the kitchen.

"Ooh, that looks delicious. What is it?" Beca asked.

"It's a green bean casserole. I'm bringing it to the Christmas party at Aubrey & Chad's house." Chloe said.

"Well, I'm definitely looking forward to trying some." Beca said.

"I think you'll like it. It's my own recipe." Chloe said.

"Do they know you're bringing that?" Beca asked.

"Not yet." Chloe said.

Just then Aubrey sent all the Bellas a text stating "Don't forget to pack clothes for the next two days. You'll all be spending the night at our place."

"We're bunking at Aubrey & Chad's house?" Beca asked.

"I never saw that coming. But they're hosting this party, so I guess we should pack after I finish making this casserole." Chloe said as Amy walked into the kitchen.

"Mmm, that looks yummy. Can I try some?" Amy asked.

"Not yet, Amy. First of all, it's not even cooked. Second, this is for the feast on Saturday." Chloe said.

"Well, I guess I better quickly pack before I head off to work." Beca said.

"Well, don't be home too late. Remember, the party starts at 5pm tonight." Chloe said.

"I get out at 3, so that shouldn't be a problem as long as we don't run into too much traffic today." Beca said.

"Have a good day at work." Chloe said.

"Later." Beca said as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

* * *

Back at Aubrey & Chad's house later that same evening, Jessica, Ashley, Emily, & Benji arrived shortly after Chad picked them up at JFK. All of the other Bellas minus Stacie had arrived at the front door with their luggage at about 5pm.

"Welcome, everyone. I'm so glad you all could make it. I can assure you all this'll be the best Christmas ever." Aubrey said.

"So, what's first on the agenda?" Chloe asked.

"Well, tonight we're just going to focus on getting settled in. And in a few hours we're going to rehearse for the Christmas concert." Aubrey said.

"I actually had plenty of time to think up a good set of Christmas songs for us to use." Beca said.

"As long as 12 Days of Christmas isn't in that set, I'm so in." Emily said.

"Don't worry; I wasn't even thinking of that song." Beca said giving Emily a sigh of relief.

"Will I have a solo in this set?" Amy asked.

"You will." Beca said.

"Good." Amy said with a big grin on her face as Aubrey's phone rang.

"Hey, Stacie." Aubrey said answering her phone.

"Hey, Aubrey. I'm running a little late to the party. Apparently some of the traffic lights are out and some crossing guards are re-directing traffic. I'll be there as soon as I can." Stacie said.

"Okay, we'll see you soon." Aubrey said hanging up.

"So, I hope you don't mind, but I brought a green bean casserole for the feast on Saturday." Chloe said.

"Really?" Aubrey asked.

"Yep. It's my own recipe." Chloe said.

"Well, come on. Let's go put it in the fridge." Aubrey said as Chloe followed her to the kitchen.

Stacie arrived about 30 minutes later and walked in the door.

"Hey, guys. Glad to finally be out of that traffic nightmare. Hopefully I didn't miss much." Stacie said.

"Girl, you didn't miss that much." CR said.

"Hey, can one of you help me unload my car?" Stacie asked.

They all went out to help and Stacie grabbed her daughter out of the car.

"Oh, and how's Bella doing?" Chloe asked.

"Despite what we just went through, she's really excited to see you all." Stacie said.

"Well, we're glad you're both here. We don't want you to miss out on everything." Beca said.

* * *

2 hours later as everyone was now officially settled in, the doorbell rang.

"Chad, can you get the door? My hands are full." Aubrey asked while changing Finn's diaper.

"I'm on it." Chad said as he went to open the door. "Honey, did you order pizza?" He asked.

"Oh, the food's here?" Aubrey asked. "Hang on, I'll be right there."

"No need to bother; I got this." Chad said as he handed the pizza delivery man $40 and brought the pizzas inside the house.

"Okay, now that our pizzas are here, let's crank up some Christmas music, have some eggnog, and dig in!" Aubrey said.

Christmas music played in the background while everyone started to eat the pizza and drink the eggnog.

* * *

At 10pm that night, everyone was tired out from partying.

"I never partied this hard around Christmas." Amy said feeling tired.

"I've had enough to eat for one day." Flo said feeling a full stomach.

"What time is it?" Beca asked.

"It's 10pm" Chloe said.

"Well, I guess it's time to call it a night. I laid out air mattresses on the floor. There's one for each one of you. Good night." Aubrey said as they all said good night.

Once they all went to sleep, Aubrey turned off the downstairs lights before she & Chad went upstairs for the night. Before they went to sleep themselves, they made sure to check on Finn to make sure he was still sound asleep. Aubrey was slightly worried that the partying from earlier would keep Finn awake. But luckily, when they went to check on Finn, he was sound asleep. This gave the couple a sigh of relief as they went to bed themselves.

"Well, Aubrey, looks like the party's off to a good start so far." Chad said.

"Yep. And tomorrow we go to the mall during the day and have the Christmas concert in the evening." Aubrey said.

"Sounds like a plan. (yawning) Good night, Aubrey." Chad said turning off the bedroom lamp.

"Good night, Chad." Aubrey said as the couple went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The opening scene of this chapter was originally a deleted scene with a few edits.


	3. Secret Santa Shopping

The next day at about 8am, Aubrey finished making pancakes for everyone.

"Good morning, everyone. Breakfast is ready." She said as everyone sat down at the table to eat their breakfast.

"And when you're done, you will receive your Secret Santa assignments."

* * *

One hour later, everyone finished their breakfast and cleaned up the table.

"Okay, everyone. Each one of these envelopes has your name on it. Inside your envelope is the person you will be shopping for today." Aubrey said as she handed out the envelopes and everyone opened them.

In a montage, we see who everyone's Secret Santa assignments are:

Aubrey has Chloe's name

Beca has Emily's name

Chloe has Beca's name

Emily has Stacie's name

CR has Amy's name

Amy has Aubrey's name

Esther has Flo's name

Flo has CR's name

Jessica has Ashley's name

Ashley has Jessica's name

Stacie has Esther's name.

Denise has Chad's name

Chad has Benji's name

Benji has Denise's name

"Okay, everyone. Please keep your envelopes in a safe place. You will need them when we get to the mall." Aubrey said.

"Uh, one question: There are 14 of us here (17 if you count the children), how will we all fit in one car?" Emily asked.

"I rented a bus for the weekend. Let's go everyone!" Aubrey said as they all boarded the bus and headed off to the mall.

* * *

They all arrived at the mall at about 9:55am.

"Okay, everyone. You all have your Secret Santa assignments with you?" Aubrey asked as the others nodded "yes".

"All right, the stores open in 5 minutes. Let's split up, pick out our gifts, and then we'll meet at the food court at Noon."

"Where is that?" Beca asked. "We don't even know this mall."

"Relax, Beca; How hard can it be to find a food court in a mall?!" Amy said.

Everyone separated to different stores. While they were shopping the Bellas questioned what to get for the person they were assigned to and started picking out random gifts.

* * *

They all gathered at the food court by 12 Noon as planned.

"Okay, is that everybody?" Aubrey asked while taking a head count. "Good. Now let's go to the wrapping station one at a time and wrap these gifts. Just so we don't get any gifts confused."

"Can I go first?" Stacie asked. "I promised Bella I'd take her to see Santa."

"Actually, that's a good idea, Stacie. Why don't those with children go first so we can all take the children to Santa Land." Chad suggested.

At that point, Aubrey took Stacie over to the wrapping station. While they were gone, this exchange was happening back at the food court...

"Would it be bad if I guessed who got my name?" Chloe asked.

"Sshhh, Chloe; Don't ruin the surprise." Beca said.

"Of course, I don't know what I was thinking." Chloe said.

Just then, Aubrey & Stacie returned with their wrapped gifts.

"Okay, who wants to go next?" Aubrey asked.

"You take CR up to the wrapping station and I'll take Denise so we can get to Santa Land soon." Chad suggested.

When they all returned…"All right, who wants to go next?" Aubrey asked.

"I'll go." Chloe said.

"After you bring Chloe back, we'll head over to Santa Land." Chad said.

"Why don't you take Finn over there so I can take everyone to the wrapping station." Aubrey suggested.

"Aubrey, it's Finn's first Christmas. Don't you want to be there to see the smile on his face when he sees Santa for the first time?" Chad asked.

"(sighs) You're right. That is important." Aubrey realized. "Chloe, can you hold down the fort while we're gone?" She asked.

"I'm on it." Chloe said as Aubrey, Chad, Stacie, CR, & Denise all took Bella, Finn, & Rachel to Santa Land.

While they were gone, we see a montage of all of the Bellas & Benji heading to the wrapping station to wrap and label their gifts. When they all returned...

"Hey, I wonder what's taking the others so long to get back from Santa Land." Beca said.

"I'll call Aubrey." Chloe said as she proceeded to do so.

"Hey, Chloe. What's up?" Aubrey asked answering her phone

"Aubrey, are you still in line to see Santa?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, we're almost up." Aubrey said.

"Well, we're waiting for you all to get back so we can order lunch." Chloe said.

"We'll be back at the food court as soon as we can." Aubrey said.

"Okay. Later." Chloe said hanging up.

* * *

Meanwhile at Santa Land, Aubrey, Chad, & Finn were next in line to see Santa.

"Okay, Finn. That guy with the beard is Santa Claus." Aubrey said.

"And you get to tell him what you want for Christmas." Chad added.

Finn looked at Santa and then turned to his parents with a nervous look on his face.

"Finn, you don't need to be nervous. Santa is a really nice guy. He's not going to hurt you." Aubrey said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah. You'll see once you sit on his lap that there's nothing to be afraid of." Chad added.

When the elves let them through, Aubrey carried Finn over to Santa's lap while Chad took out his phone out to take a picture of Finn with Santa.

"HO! HO! HO! Hello, little boy." Santa said.

"You'll have to bare with him, Santa. He's a bit nervous." Aubrey said.

"Well, rest assured, little boy. I could never make you nervous." Santa said.

"See? Nothing to worry about." Aubrey said.

"So, is there anything in particular he might want for Christmas this year?" Santa asked

"Well, one thing Finn loves to do is color. So I guess if anything he'd be happy with getting a new coloring book for Christmas. How does that sound, Finn?" Aubrey said as Finn nodded in agreement.

"Well, Finn, if you promise to be a good boy this year, you'll definitely have a wonderful Christmas." Santa said.

"Thank you, Santa. Merry Christmas." Aubrey said as she, Chad, & Finn left. But they didn't go very far because they wanted to wait for the others to have their chance first. Just then, Stacie & Bella were next up to see Santa.

"HO! HO! HO! Hello, little girl." Santa said as Stacie took a picture of Bella on Santa's lap with her phone.

Unlike Finn, Bella was very excited to see Santa. She remembered seeing him the previous year so she was used to it.

"And what would you like for Christmas, little girl?" He asked.

"Bella's still learning her vocabulary. But if there's one thing she'd really like for Christmas, I would say she would want a tricycle. We saw some little kids riding those in the park last Summer and it seemed like she showed interest in wanting to ride one sometime. Isn't that right?" Stacie said to which Bella nodded in agreement.

"Well, Bella, if you promise to be a good girl this year, you'll definitely have a wonderful Christmas." Santa said.

"Thank you, Santa. Merry Christmas. Wave good-bye, Bella." Stacie said as Bella did so. Afterwards, the two went to go join Aubrey, Chad, & Finn while CR, Denise, & Rachel were up next.

"Well, Rachel, have you ever been to see Santa before?" CR asked.

"Once." Rachel said.

"Well, this is your first time since we adopted you. So you know how this works, you get to tell him what you want for Christmas." Denise said.

"Yeah." Rachel said as CR took her to sit on Santa's lap.

"HO! HO! HO! Hello, little girl." Santa said.

"Hi, Santa." Rachel said as Denise took a picture of Rachel on Santa's lap with her phone.

"What's your name?" Santa asked.

"Rachel." She said.

"Well, Rachel, what would you like for Christmas this year?" Santa asked.

"I want a dollhouse." Rachel said.

"A very good choice. Well, Rachel, if you promise to be a good girl this year, you'll definitely have a wonderful Christmas." Santa said.

"I promise, Santa." Rachel said.

"Good girl." Santa said.

"Merry Christmas." Rachel said waving good-bye to Santa before she, CR, & Denise joined the others waiting.

After all the children had their chance to see Santa, Aubrey, Chad, Finn, Stacie, Bella, CR, Denise, & Rachel all headed back to the food court to join the others.


	4. Christmas Concert

By 3pm, the Bellas, Chad, & Benji made it back to the house.

"Okay, everyone. Gifts under the tree and let's warm-up before our performance tonight." Aubrey said as they do so.

Once the Bellas placed their gifts under the tree, they all begin to rehearse for the concert later that evening.

They just received word from Beca what the set will be the night before, so they rehearsed all the songs up until 5pm, when it was time for them to have a quick dinner before the concert. One hour later, everyone boarded the same bus they took to the mall and headed off to the concert venue.

By 7:30pm, it was concert time. While Chad & Benji remained in the audience to keep an eye on the children, all of the Bellas assembled on stage wearing blue jeans & different colored turtlenecks:

Beca, Aubrey, Chloe, & Amy were wearing red turtlenecks,

Stacie, Emily, CR, & Flo were wearing green turtlenecks,

Esther, Denise, Jessica, & Ashley were wearing white turtlenecks.

Some were wearing Santa hats, others were wearing reindeer antlers, whiles others were not wearing anything on their heads.

"Merry Christmas, everyone. I'm Beca Mitchell and these are my friends The Bellas." She said as they audience applauded.

"We all met at Barden University as part of an acapella group known as the Barden Bellas. We've all been friends ever since. Tonight we've put together a set of 3 well known Christmas songs to help get you all into the holiday spirit. And now without further ado, enjoy."

Beca played an Eb on the pitch pipe and the set began.

The first song in the set was "Jolly Old St. Nicholas" with Amy doing the solo.

The second song in the set was "Jingle Bells" with Aubrey & Chloe trading off the solo.

The third song in the set was "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" with Beca doing the solo.

By 9pm following the concert, everyone made it back to the house.

"They loved us!" Beca said.

"We're a hit!" Chloe said.

"Great work, Bellas. Now tomorrow we will open our gifts and have that Christmas feast." Aubrey said.

"Ooh, I'm so eager to find out what I'm going to get tomorrow!" Emily said.

"You and me both. I just know I'm going to love whatever my gift is." Chloe said.


	5. Secret Santa Gifts

The next day at about 8am, Aubrey finished making eggs for everyone and began to stuff the turkey for the feast.

"Good morning, everyone. Breakfast is ready." She said as they all sat down at the table to eat their breakfast.

As everyone ate their breakfast, they were all feeling eager to know about their gifts. But they will know what they'll be soon.

While they were eating their breakfast, Aubrey snuck out into the kitchen to put the turkey for the feast in the oven. She returned one hour later.

"Okay, it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for. I've placed all of our names in a hat. When your name is drawn, you can grab your gift from under the tree. Now, let's see who goes first" Aubrey said as she reached into the hat and pulled out a name..."Emily, You're up first."

Emily reached for her gift under the tree. "Okay, this one is from Beca. I think I might know what it is." She said as she opened her gift. "Wow, it's a notepad and pens."

"I remembered how you wanted to get back to songwriting. So next time inspiration strikes, you can just write it down." Beca said.

"Thank you. When I get home, I'll get started right away." Emily said.

"Okay, who's next?" Aubrey asked as she pulled out another name..."Stacie, you're up next."

Stacie reached for her gift under the tree. "Okay, this one is from Emily." She said as she opened her gift. "Oh, it's a sewing machine."

"When I was a little girl, my mom used to sew me these beautiful baby dresses. I figured you could do the same for little Bella." Emily said.

"Thank you. When I get home, I'm gonna plug this in right away and get started." Stacie said.

"Okay, who's next?" Aubrey asked as she pulled out another name. "Beca, you're up next."

Beca reached for her gift under the tree. "Okay, this one is from Chloe. Well, anything from Chloe has got to be good." She said as she opened her gift. "Oh, my god, Chloe, you did not!" Beca said with excitement. "How did you know I've been saving up for a new turntable?!"

"I remember your dad telling me once. And also, I found a good sale on them at the mall yesterday." Chloe said.

"Well, this is wonderful. Thank you, Chloe." Beca said.

"Okay, who's next?" Aubrey asked as she pulled out another name. "Chloe, you're up next."

Chloe reached for her gift under the tree. "Okay, this one is from Aubrey." She said as she opened her gift.

"OMG! Aubrey, how did you know?!" Chloe asked. The gift was two John Mayer tickets.

"I remember how you've been trying to see John Mayer 3 times and could never get a ticket." Aubrey said.

"This is unbelieveable, how did you score these?" Chloe asked.

"I ran into Bumper yesterday at the mall. You remember he once sang back-up to John Mayer. So he was able to score me two tickets at a very good price." Aubrey said.

"Thank you so much, Aubrey. Will you go to the concert with me?" Chloe asked.

"Of course." Aubrey said as Chloe put the tickets in her purse. "Okay, who's next?" She asked as she pulled out another name. "Flo, you're up next."

Flo reached for her gift under the tree. "Ooh, this better be good. Especially since it's from Esther." She said as she opened her gift. "Wow, it's a blender. I could make some really great smoothies with this."

"Yeah, and it could be useful at that fruit truck you work at." Esther added.

"Definitely. Thank you, Esther." Flo said.

"Okay, who's next?" Aubrey asked as she pulled out another name. "Oh, it's my turn." She said as she reached for her gift under the tree. "This one is from Amy." She opened her gift. "Oh, it's a new gym bag".

"I remember this one time Chad was telling me you like to go to the gym on your days off, so I figured it could be something useful." Amy said.

"And this one's more roomier than the one I've had for the last few years. Thank you, Amy." Aubrey said. "Okay, who's next?" She asked as she pulled out another name. "Esther, you're up next."

Esther reached for her gift under the tree. "Okay, this one is from Stacie." She said as she opened her gift. "Oh, It's a popcorn maker."

"I remember last month when Bella & I came over to your place for a movie night, you were trying to make popcorn, but your old popcorn maker quit working. So I figured you could use a new one." Stacie said.

"Thank you, Stacie. When I get home, I'm going to plug this in and make some." Esther said.

"Make sure there's plenty of butter on that popcorn." Flo said.

"Will do, Flo." Esther said.

"Okay, who's next?" Aubrey asked as she pulled out another name. "Amy, you're up next."

Amy reached for her gift under the tree. "It's from Cynthia." She said as she opened her gift. "Oh, it's a shake weight. I've heard about these way too much. Could be useful."

"I know, right? I'm glad you like it, girl." CR said.

"Okay, who's next?" Aubrey as she pulled out another name. "Cynthia, you're up next."

CR reached for her gift under the tree. "It's from Flo." She said as she opened her gift. "It's a hairbrush."

"I hope you like it." Flo said.

"I do, girl. I needed a new one of these. Thank you." CR said.

"Okay, who's next?" Aubrey as she pulled out another name. "Chad, you're up next."

Chad reached for his gift under the tree. "Okay, this one is from Denise." He said as he opened his gift. "Oh, it's a $50 gift card to The Cheesecake Factory. I've been wanting to eat there for a while now."

"They have such a great menu. I think you'll definitely like it." Denise said.

"Thank you, Denise. Aubrey, what do you say we use this next time we go out to dinner." Chad suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. And since your birthday is coming up, we should go there for, like, a birthday dinner or something." Aubrey suggested.

"Great idea." Chad said.

"Okay, who's next?" Aubrey as she pulled out another name. "Benji, you're up next."

Benji reached for his gift under the tree. "Okay, this one is from Chad." He said as he opened his gift. "Oh, it's a deck of cards."

"Emily was telling me you were into magic. So I figured if that's the case maybe you could learn a few good card tricks." Chad said.

"Funny you should mention that because I happen to know quite a few." Benji said.

"Well, how about later you show us a card trick." Emily suggested.

"Will do. Thank you, Chad." Benji said.

"Okay, who's next?" Aubrey as she pulled out another name. "Denise, you're up next."

Denise reached for her gift under the tree. "Okay, this one is from Benji." She said as he opened his gift. "Oh, it's a photo album."

"I figured ever since you adopted Rachel, it's an opportunity for you all to make a lot of memories, and that photo album is the perfect place to store them all." Benji said.

"Yeah. Especially since we got a picture of her with Santa yesterday. Thank you, Benji." Denise said.

"Okay, only two people left. Who's next?" Aubrey asked as she pulled out another name. "Jessica, you're up next."

Jessica reached for her gift under the tree. "It's from Ashley" She said as she opened her gift. "It's tap shoes."

"I overheard you say once you were considering taking tap lessons. So that'll get you started." Ashley said.

"Thank you so much." Jessica said.

"Okay, Ashley. You're the last one." Aubrey said as Ashley reached for her gift under the tree.

"It's from Jessica." She said as she opened her gift. "It's a pair of sunglasses."

"Put them on, I think you'd look really good in those." Jessica said as Ashley put on the sunglasses.

"Well, she is right; you look awesome in those shades." Chloe said.

"Okay, everyone. The Christmas feast will be served in 4 hours." Aubrey said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the only changes from the original version were Aubrey & Esther's gifts. Reason is that The Lodge of Fallen Leaves is gone during this point in my main timeline and when I wrote the original version I overlooked a very important detail regarding Esther's gift.


	6. Christmas Feast

4 hours later, Aubrey had just taken the turkey out of the oven as well as Chloe's casserole to let them both rest before she headed back to the table.

"Okay, the feast is almost ready." Aubrey said. "Chad, will you come help me carve the turkey?" She asked.

"Right away, babe." Chad said.

"Chloe, want to come cut your casserole?" Aubrey asked.

"Sure." Chloe said as she followed Aubrey into the kitchen.

"And Beca, can you help us bring the food out to the table?" Aubrey asked.

"Right away." Beca said as she followed Aubrey & Chloe into the kitchen.

"I'll help." Emily said as she followed them.

In the kitchen, the five were getting the food ready to be served.

"Okay, Emily, you take the stuffing & the gravy." Beca said.

"Okay." Emily said.

"And I'll take the potatoes & the squash." Beca said.

"Gee, Aubrey, how big is that turkey?" Chloe said.

"This is a 30 pounder." Aubrey said.

"If that big of a turkey isn't enough to feed all 17 of us, I will be shocked." Beca said.

"Oh, it should be." Chad said.

"Say, Aubrey, what are you going to do with all the leftovers?" Emily asked.

"You know, I actually didn't think that through." Aubrey said.

"I have an idea. How about those who drove here take some leftovers home." Beca suggested.

"Well, that'd be way better than us having to eat them all ourselves." Aubrey said.

"I would not even recommend that; you two should NOT overstuff yourself." Chloe said.

After 20 minutes of turkey carving, the turkey was now ready to be served.

Aubrey, Chad, Chloe, Beca, & Emily have returned to the table with all the food.

"Okay, everyone, the feast is now served! Dig in!" Chad said.

While everyone was enjoying the feast, 2 hours have passed.

"Okay, now that we've had the main course it's time for dessert." Aubrey said as she & Chad brought out an apple pie & a pumpkin pie.

All the Bellas passed both pies around until all the slices were served.

* * *

Later that evening, the feast had ended and most of the Bellas had already packed their things to go home.

"Now that the feast is over, some of you are heading home tonight while others are leaving tomorrow." Aubrey said.

"If you're leaving tonight, safe travels." Chad said.

The Bellas that did leave that evening said goodbye and left with their luggage as well as the gifts they got earlier that day. Many of them were also carrying leftovers from the feast. Jessica, Ashley, Emily, & Benji had 9pm flights to catch, so Aubrey drove them all to JFK to catch their planes on time while Chad stayed behind with Finn, Chloe, Beca & Amy. After the others left, Chad put Finn to bed for the night before heading back downstairs to join the others.

"Well, we're the only ones left." Chloe said.

"What do we do now?" Amy asked.

"Let's party!" Beca said as she turned on Christmas music and they all danced the night away.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go. Hope you all enjoyed this new version. As a heads up, I will be uploading a Twitter exclusive one-shot on New Year's Eve so be on the lookout for that if you follow me on Twitter. And with that said, have a very Merry Christmas!


End file.
